Beyblade: Fan Fiction By Kyle K
by Street Beyblade
Summary: ---


Fan Fic 1 

Fan Fic is a story made by a fan of the anime to create his or her own story line. This story line usually does not follow all of the original anime series, but only some parts. In this case, the Beyblade Fan Fic has much more battles than the original show and explains some questions of the Beybladers beginnings. These Fan Fic's take place about a year from when the The Blade Breakers first meet. This story line is completely made by Kyle K.

Manga Story 1: A Loud Awakening  
Story By Kyle K

A young, quiet boy adds his bit chip to his Beyblade for the final touch. He attaches his Beyblade to his launcher and closes his eyes. He opens his eyes and looks at his opponent while focusing his mind for the important battle. 

3...2...1...GO SHOOT! Both competitors launch there Beyblades with extreme power, sparks fly from the launcher as the ripcord just leaves the shooter. The Beyblades enter into the Beystadium and they spin ferociously. The boy who is focused, Kai, a young ruthless blader who holds no mercy for his opponents, and finishes his opponents off quick. His Beyblade, the ancient Dranzer Volcano 2 blade, a Beyblade with superb marksmanship and power. A dark blue Beyblade with sharp blades and an auto-clutch base. His opponent, The Shadow Bladers leader, Shimaku. A young boy with a supreme Metal Dragoon Beyblade, dual attack rings, blades shaped like a dragons claws, and a high spinning rubber tip formed like a Dragons head. 

Dranzer is spinning in the middle with strong defense with a faint flaming shield circling around it. Metal Dragoon is circling the stadium with such speed it has appeared to vanish. Kai is astonished and try's to search for his Beyblade. "Its impossible, the speed of light cannot be seen to the naked eye." Shimaku said. Kai with a frightened look on his face goes in for his attack. Go Dranzer! The Red Phoenix emerges from its placement and squawks loudly. The beautiful red feathers like the color of blood and golden armor like the sun shining brightly. Kai orders Dranzer to fly up and use Flame Tornado. The beast and Beyblade become one and Dranzer's Spin Velocity increases so much while in mid-air that waves of flames start coming from the bit and then cover the entire Beyblade, creating a giant vortex of flames. The Beyblade falls on the stadium cracking the medal dish sending parts flying, the vortex grows larger and larger. Suddenly Metal Dragoon appears! Shimaku orders Metal Dragoon to wash away the flaming vortex with a Hurricane Attack! Dragoon begins to move in tiny circles so fast at the very edge of the stadium where the vortex hasn't reached yet. A funnel of wind emerges from the bit and a metallic blue bit beast emerges from the funnel of air. The dragon roars with great power. WHAT! Shimaku couldn't believe his eyes! The Hurricane attack was just causing the Flaming Tornado's vortex to get even bigger, and bigger! A Beyblade fly's from the dish into the air behind Shimaku. 

The crowd of people watching do not know which Beyblade has won for a large amount of smoke was over the stadium. The smoke finally clears and left there on a tiny piece of the stadium is Dranzer V2 spinning like there's no tomorrow. The rest of the stadium has turned into ashes scattered around the crowd. The people pause for a moment - "YAAA!" The crowd cheers as Kai picks up his Beyblade. Even Kai could not believe his eyes. He has just started Beyblading and did not know what he did was even possible. Shimaku of the Shadow Bladers picked up the remaining pieces of his melted blade and ran home, with tears splitting against his face. "I swear vengeance on you Kai, mark my words, they day will come when I destroy you!"

The ground under the crowd shakes, as a loud rumble emerges. A beam of light shoots up into the sky and the crowd hears a faint scream, coming from what to have been a young boy. Kai turns his head with his sharp eyes glaring at the beam of light with his jaw opened with aw. The beam of light suddenly vanishes and the crowd along with Kai stand there shocked.

Is this the sign of a new bit beast in town? One will never know, unless they can find this mysterious blader.

Fan Fic Story 2: Revealed At Last  
Story By Kyle K

"I guess I win again" The mysterious blader said with laughter as he reached for his Beyblade. The opponent of the mysterious blader was shocked. His Beyblade was fully disintegrated, even his weight disc was shattered. The little boy bent down to pick up what was left of his blade, the bit beast. As he gripped it, it fell into pieces through the cracks of his fingers. A single tear dropped down his face. He walked away slowly and soon fell to the ground angry, with his hands against the cold hard cement and his knees bent down. Tears we dripping across his face. "That was my favorite Beyblade and y-y-you shattered it. Tell me your name at once!." the little boy said. The mysterious blader took his hand and shot it up into the air. His index finger and middle finger pointed out at the little boy forming a peace sign. My name... The mysterious blader paused for a moment and closed his eyes. Its Max. Max Mizuhara if you must know.

The crowd from the previous battle of Kai Vs. Shimaku just arrived at the scene as the mysterious blader revealed his name. Max, Max-Max....Max, is it him? The crowd whispered to each other with puzzled faces. Kai softly said out glaring directly at Max. "From the aurora of lights I saw in the sky, you seem to be pretty good.. How about a match. Me and you tomorrow at the bridge near the market at 1pm. Be there, and don't hold back, because I certainly wont." Max confirmed the challenge and left. A crumpled piece of paper fell from his back pocket as he was walking away. Kai ran to see was it was, he called out Max's name, but there was no reply. The voice of Kai was to faint for Max to here from the far distance. Kai opened the paper and read it to himself. It read...

BBA Tournament:

Mr. Mizuharu, we expect your arrival at the Regional  
Tournament next week. We ponder if you will redeem  
your title as Japan's Beyblading Champion. Hope to  
see you there.   
Sincerely Yours:   
Mr. Dickinson

Kai shot open his eyes with astonishment. "That's who he is, I thought the name Mizuharu sounded familiar. The 3 time Japan Beyblading champion. How could I forget!" 

Kai, ran home to practice for the next days big battle. He knew Max was a defense type Beyblader, and practiced the Metal style of Beyblading. Kai's attack wasn't strong enough to penetrate through his thick wall of defense, so he had to come up with something. "Ah, hah, that's it! If I launch my Beyblade on a slant with the attack ring 45 degrees towards the beystadium wall on the higher slope area so my blade is almost touching the wall I can defeat him! With a little of luck and timing, his blade will go in for the first attack and hit mine while I am on the slope, and his Beyblade will go flying from the impact and lose total balance causing me to out spin him!" 

The next day...

"So Maxy-boy, see you showed up, are you ready to face the powers of my Dranzer blade!" Max began to snicker and calmly said "You obviously do not know what my Draciel V2 is capable of. It has been passed through my family for generations starting with my great, great grandfather, and has never lost a single battle. The turtle bit beast Draciel focuses on defense. A sharp attack ring on the base and perfectly sphere ball bearings which are perfect for that extra spin time make this Beyblade purely defense. If you even hit it while its spin velocity is over the speed of sound, your blade will completely dismantle!"

A boy from the crowd yelled out. "3...2...1...GO SHOOT!" The 2 Beyblades spun off the launchers with extreme force both hitting the middle of the stadium with perfect aim. Draciel started to circle the stadium at high speeds following Dranzer and repentantly hitting it with little nudges. Dranzer spun behind Draciel and slanted downwards hitting the ball bearings with great force. Draciels base attack ring deflected the attack making Dranzer go half way across the stadium on the higher slope area. Kai yelled "Dranzer! Now, initiate defensive maneuver!" Dranzer went on a slant towards the wall and Draciel came around the stadium and directly pummeled Dranzer. Draciel shot across the stadium just about to fall out. Suddenly Draciel's ball bearings kicked in, and it re-balanced. Kai was shocked and Max laughed out aloud. "NOW DRACIEL, VIPER DEFENSE!" Max yelled. Draciel vanished and appeared into the middle of the stadium with such speeds the Beyblade multiplied into 4 other faint Beyblades circling around the original. Max shouted out with an evil grin "WATER SMASH ATTACK!" Water from out of nowhere started shaping around Draciel and the 4 faint ones, all of the water from the 5 Beyblades focused into the original Draciel, and a beam of water emerged from the bit beast and covered the stadium. A majestic bit beast arose, a purple turtle, with a solid rounded shaped body, claws sprung out from the hands and feet and the arms of the wild beast started moving towards its chest. Draciel flew open its gigantic mouth screeching. The crowd covered there ears yelping with pain, while Max stayed immune to the horrible sound. "There's nowhere to hide now Kai, you might as well give up and quit Beyblading, you are a disgrace to the sport!" 

Suddenly, Kai opened his eyes with a surprised look! He remembered that in Science class he learned that if a turtle was knocked on its back it was impossible to get back up and stable itself. He grinned and gave this theory a try and see if it applied to the sport of Beyblading. 

The waves of water were crashing down and bent under Dranzer and sprung it up high into the air. "DRANZER, NOW IS YOUR CHANCE, SLANT DOWN ON A 90 DEGREE ANGLE AND HIT DRACIEL'S ATTACK RING ON THE LEFT HAND SIDE WITH FLAME ARROW! Kai shouted. Dranzer crashed down with fire sprouting from its base tip moving toward the left side of Draciels attack ring. Max's eyes split open and he stopped laughing as he heard a loud cracking noise. Dranzer had penetrated right through Draciel's attack ring causing Draciel to vertically tip over directly against the Beystadium floor with the bit facing down!. The water began to clear, and Dranzer stopped spinning a few seconds after it tipped over Draciel. Both Beyblades were severally damaged from the intense battle.

Max stood there frozen in astonishment with his eyes cracked open with a sharp look striking across the pale face. He regained his calmness and walked towards Kai with an evil grin on his face. The grin turned upside down into a smile and Max began to laugh as he reached out his hand. "Nice battle Kai, I guess I should learn not to be so cocky." Kai shook Max's hand and picked up the two Beyblades returning Draciel V2 to its rightful owner. The two laughed and walked in separate ways as the crowd stood there with there jaws against the ridged ground shocked.

Is this the beginning of a new friendship, or just an evil plot? One will only discover the answer in time...

Manga Story 3: The White Tiger  
Story By Kyle K

"Kai, deer, could you run down to the Work By Daniel Asupermarket and get me some noodles for dinner please?" Kai's mother asked. "If I must" Kai replied. Kai left his house to go to the market. While walking down the busy streets of Japan crowded with people, transportation services, lights and more, Kai stood on the sidewalk and shut out everything around him. He heard some faint clashes like the sound when two Beyblades hit. He walked towards the sound only to find the near by Toy Store. He walked in and moved directly to the wok. The store was holding a Beyblade Tournament!

"I win again!" said a young boy with a ying-yang bandanna across his forehead. Kai entered the tournament and easily wiped out the opponents of the first few rounds. As time passed by Kai was up for the semi-finals. His opponent was a young girl with the name of Dong He. She was a foreign exchange student from Korea. The two bladers launched there tops at the sign of 3...2...1...GO SHOOT! Kai shot up his Beyblade directly in the air floating it in mid-air for a split second, while the girls Polta Beyblade stood in the middle for strong defense. Kai's Beyblade darted down aiming directly for the girls Beyblade. !SNAP! Polta's attack ring was sliced in half! The battle ended before it even begun. The children around watching began to laugh. One of the boys from the crowd offered his Beyblade to the little girls who just got hers destroyed.

"Now for the Final match up! The mighty Kai with his Dranzer V2 Beyblade Vs. The fierce Ray with his Driger V2 Beyblade!" The store manager exclaimed. Kai had seen know other blade like it. Driger was bigger than most Beyblades and had two sharp support parts which sloped up with the attack ring to create a ramp. The weight disc of Driger was completely covered by the other parts. Ray held up his Beyblade with his arm pointed directly at Kai. "If you want a real match, come and try to match the powers of my Driger!" A glistening light passed through the White Tiger bit beast as Ray showcased his Beyblade to Kai. 

The two boys attached there Beyblade's to there shooters and went into there launching stance's. 3...2...1...GO SHOOT! The two Beyblader's launched there blades with supreme power as a loud shotgun noise came from Rays launcher. Driger came down hard and landed in the middle of the stadium with wind circling it. Dranzer was shot directly on the slope spinning at high speeds creating a track of fire behind it. Dranzer went in for the first attack and repentantly hit Driger with great force. "Its impossible to knock Driger off balance Kai, it was designed for all around statistics, including stab ability." Ray mumbled. Driger wasn't going anywhere, it just kept absorbing the impact and deflecting it back at Dranzer. Ray sprung open his mouth as two sharp fangs came from his wolf teeth. He yelled out to Driger. " NEO TIGER CLAW ATTACK NOW DRIGER, DESTROY HIM!" Driger sloped up onto the stadium and began to move so fast it was creating a green vortex in the stadium. A white Tiger bit beast emerged from the deep placement of the bit chip. Two fangs appeared as the Tiger shot open its mouth roaring! A tail whipped out from the hind of Driger and swung over his back. Golden armor surrounded parts of the bit beast and shown brightly like an eclipse. Claws as sharp as razor blades sprout out of its paws and the Tiger darted directly for the opposing Beyblade. Dranzer arose out of the Beyblade, but suddenly returned into the Beyblade as if it wasn't able to fully release itself. The vortex became even bigger and Driger V2 was coming at Dranzer V2 faster than you can say "wow". Driger suddenly vanished and appeared behind Dranzer. Driger spun around the stadium and popped back into Rays hand.

Kai stood there shocked, and proclaimed to Ray that the battle wasn't over. Ray turned his head and walked away as the crowd stood there with silence. Dranzer began to spin slowly, and then the Beyblade was divided vertically into 3 pieces with scrapes covering the Beyblade which looked like what to be Tiger Claw scratches.. THE POWER OF DRIGER'S TIGER CLAW CAUSED IT TO SHATTER. 

The crowd of children watching trembled in fear for they could not believe there eyes. Kai, beaten by an unknown called by the name of Ray... 

Is Ray that good at Beyblading, or is Driger one of the few original bit beasts used to win ancient, Chinese wars? The answer to that question, can be found only on the imprinted walls of Tokyo where the legends lie.


End file.
